Darling
by Bruises.Bitemarks
Summary: A new member to the team has her whole world crashing down around her. How will she deal investigating her brothers death? Wait, is that the Director getting arrested? Warning: not always focused on the team. If thats you, then this story isnt for you.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the charecters in the actual NCIS tv show. Several charecters throughout this fanfiction belong to me and me solely.

**Notes:** Alright so first story. This is one of the better chapters. I couldnt think of a freaking title, my apologies. Umm. Rate, review, whatever you please.

* * *

Walking into the office this early is a bit different, he thought as the elevator scaled up. This would be his first day back, he wanted to be early and be there before anyone else. Being in the elevator felt like being on the naval ship again. Tony's heartbeat increased slightly as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out, and happily saw no one at their desk.

_Good, im first,_ he thought.

As he walked to his desk, he was shocked to see all of it empty except for the end. There was a small calender clinging to the side, and a few notebooks neatly stacked on top in the corner. A new computer chair was placed at the very end of the desk as well. Tony set his box behind his desk and took a few things out of the box he had in his hands and began putting them back where they belonged. He tossed the box once it was empty onto the floor in the corner, and turned on his computer. Before he could enter his password, the elevator dinged and he looked up, staring at the girl who walked out. She had extremely dark brown hair - almost black, he decided - and eyes a deep blue. Her dress pants were black, and her shirt was purple, with the appreance of no sleeves. It hung over her chest and arms in a flow like way. Tony leaned back in his chair, but felt slightly uneasy as she sat down in the chair next to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, this is your desk," She extended a hand. "Im Kelsey. It looks like we're going to be sharing."

Tony took her thin hand and shook it slightly.

"Im Tony," he was left speechless after that, trying to find something to to say that actually made sense. Kelsey saw the confussion on his face and withdrew her hand, placing it in her lap with her other hand.

"I was assigned here by Director Vance. The um...boss...told me you were going to return and i was going to have to share a desk with someone. I uh," a light grin came across her face. "choose yours so i could make my own space. This drawer," She kicked the bottom one closest to her with her foot "is mine. The rest of the desk is yours."

Tony nodded, trying not to stare at her eyes so much. They reminded him of the ocean. Even though he was honostly sick of the ocean, he kept wanting to look at her eyes.

"Alright," he finally managed. He heard the elevator ding and Kelsey looked up with him.

"By the way," Tony whispered, standing and walking behind her, "call him Gibbs, or Boss. Not sir."

Tony walked around his desk and Gibbs was smiling at him. They engaged in a slightly akward hug, and the elevator dinged again. Tony straightened his jacket and smiled happily as Ziva and McGhee walked off of the elevator. Tony insulted them jokingly and hugged them both. Ziva turned to her desk while McGhee went to his. Gibbs was suddenly gone. Almost as fast as he had left, he had returned, and everyone had gathered their gear. Gibbs had one set of keys and dangled another set in the air. Kelsey snatched them.

"DiNozo, ride with Kelsey. McGhee, Ziva, your with me." They all piled in the elevator.

"So, is riding in an elevator like riding on a ship?" Gibbs inquired. Tony made a strange noise, and everyone looked at him. He put his hand to his mouth.

"I think i just threw up in my mouth a little," He grumbled. Gibbs held a smile on his face as they made their way through the parking lot and into their cars. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGhee into a navy blue Dodge Charger, and Kelsey and Tony into the black one.

"Can i drive?" Tony asked. He stood in front of her car door, and leaned on it to prevent her from opening it.

"Nope." He slightly cocked his head and Kelsey clutched the keys.

"You need to steady yourself first." Tony slinked away from the door and they hopped in the car, Kelsey automatically buckling her seatbelt. Kelsey started the engine and they followed behind Gibbs.

"So, whats your last name?" Tony asked.

"Montague," she said dully. Kelsey didnt like her last name very much, and neither did her little brother. They were always teased in english class when it came to Romeo And Juliet. Lucky for her, it was all over. Her brother, Ryan, had to deal with 2 more years of it.

"Romeo, oh Romeo." Tony mused. Kelsey had tuned him out almost as soon as she answered him.

"Have you ever been to Iraq?" Her voice was soft, the edge had faded quickly.

"Yeah, i have. Went last year with someone else who was on the team at the time..." He was going to continue rambling, but Kelsey had inched herself closer to the steering wheele.

"You didnt fight though?" They had pulled up to a red light. The other car had made it through. Kelsey kept her eyes on the navy colored vehicle.

"No. Went there to actually solve a case. I got to work with the people who really do the fighting, though." Kelsey nodded in reply, as if his answer were good enough.

"Why do you ask"

"I lost my dad and my older brother there. I was just wondering if anyone knew them." She shrugged as the light turned green. Kelsey followed the road, and soon saw the other car again.

"How long have you worked under Gibbs?" Kelsey tried breaking the silence.

"Long enough." Tony opened the glove box and closed it.

"About your dad and brother, I..."

Kelsey shook her head. "It's fine. I started it."

"We havent gone this far..." Tony began speaking, the the loud screeching of tires and screaming of people cut him off.

Coming from Tony's direction was a speeding car, going to run the red light at the intersection. Kelsey went to jam on the brakes, but nothing happened. They couldnt stop, and were going to collide with the car. In a split second, everything seemed to slow down. Kelsey had opened Tony's door and shoved him out into the middle of the road, just before the intersection. If he stayed in the car, the high speed impact would have killed him. Kelsey fumbled with her seat belt, not bothering with the wheele. The seat belt buckle wouldnt come undone.

_Oh God..._

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun....**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yada Yada, I dont own any of the charecters of the actual tv show...blah blah blah...however, I do own several throughout the fanfiction.

**Notes: **Part 2. I have no idea when I plan on ending this. Maybe i'll make it into two things, neh, who knows. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony recovered quickly from hitting the ground. He stood, and to his horror, saw the 2 cars collide. The black car he was just in went barreling to the left, being pushed by the other speeding car, which quickly came to a stop. The black Charger flipped vigorously. He saw Gibbs had spun the car around they were all rushing toward the accident. Ziva and McGee went to the other car, which was a red and black mustang. They began pulling the driver out, inspecting him over. Tony went with Gibbs to Kelseys car. One of tires was spinning on fire. Tony bent by the driver side window and felt nothing in the seat.

"She isn't in the car!" He shouted to Gibbs. They both began scouring the streets. Tony turned and saw her staggering away from the car.

"Over here!!" He yelled to Gibbs, as he pulled his jacket off and headed toward her. He blocked her path and grabbed her shoulders. Her face was bleeding, as well as various other parts of her body. She looked unphased.

"Are you okay?" She nodded in response and Tony put his jacked around her.

"Sit down." He gently pushed her to the ground as Gibbs came over.

"You alright??" Kelsey nodded again. It was only at that moment that Kelsey heard the sirens. Another person came running over to her. McGee and Tony were now the only two by her side. She put a hand to her head and pulled it away, inspecting the amount of blood. Things started going black, all the sound faded for a short moment. Someone was holding her hand, asking her to squeeze it. She tried, but her limbs fell limp next to her.

* * *

She awoke in what felt like minutes later. Kelsey was in a blue-ish room, laying in a white bed. She sat up and looked out the glass doors, seeing a nurses station. Lying back down, she heard the door open and sat up quickly again.

"Oh, hello. Your awake, thats good. Do you want me to call your co-workers? They were pretty worried about you." Kelsey didnt answer the nurse. She watched her patiently as she checked her vitals.

As she left, Kelsey called out. "What day of the week is it?"

"It's Friday." The nurse had paused, and waited for her to say something else. Kelsey turned to the window and the nurse continued out the door. Being in a hospital reminded Kelsey of her little brother. He had cancer, the same their mother died from when he was only 2, leukimia. The door opened again, and Kelsey saw Tony enter shyly.

"Hey. How are ya doin'?" He asked. He sat at a chair at her bedside.

"I'm alright," she lied. Her head was pounding and her whole body hurt.

"Thanks for saving me from that firey crash of doom. If you hadnt pushed me out, I...wouldnt be alive." He was staring at her eyes, pretty grateful he wasn't the one sitting in the hospital bed. Kelsey forced a weak smile at his idea of what the car accident was.

"You dont have to say thanks. I would have been out of the vehicle too if the seatbelt hadn't been stuck."

"So why did you push me out?" He ignored her last sentence.  
"Because its the right thing to do." Tony's face looked disapointed.

"I...really couldnt have lived with myself if I hadn't pushed you out," she admitted softly. Tony's facial expression changed to something she couldnt comprehend at that moment.

"Your not bad, Tony DiNozzo."

"Whats that mean?" He asked, acting offended.

"In all honesty, I thought you would be a hard ass." She smiled and Tony stood. His face turned sincere and he walked out the door.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked Kelsey. He had just shooed everyone out of the room.

"Yeah. A bit disoriented, but i'm alright." Gibbs nodded at her statement. He straightened himself and paced over toward the window.

"How are you and your brother?" His attention was back on her. The question hit her with a jolt, sending a strange feeling through her whole body.

"We're okay, too." She knew where this was going, he was getting a grip on her information and letting it loose on her to see how she was handling everything. She felt like rolling her eyes.

"Is that so?" He was staring out the window again. Kelsey looked out the door hoping to see someone to signal for some help. She seriously debated hitting the call button for more medication.

"Yeah. Ryan is pulling through really, really well."

"Even with his leukimia?" Eyes were on her again, burning holes in her.

"Yeah. He's handling it well, and the doctor said that even though its stage four, he's doing good," Kelsey inhaled deeply, feeling the pain course through her, taking her mind off of the conversation.

"Good." He turned and walked back to the other side of the bed; patting her foot, he turned to leave.

"Thanks..." she called out, quietly. He gestured to her as he kept walking.

Full misery had set in by now, the pain from various parts of her body making her want to scream and scratch to make her focus on anything but the pain, the pain that was seemingly coming from the center of her body and going outward; like the epicenter of an earthquake. Kelsey's arm nearly flew out as she hit the call button. A nurse came in and gave her some medication. As the nurse was leaving, she had an urge to call out again, and ask what was really _wrong _with her, and when she would be able to leave. Instead, Kelsey lay back and stared at the ceiling, imaging that she was really looking at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show NCIS or any of its characters. I only own several throughout this fanfiction.

**Notes:** Sorry its been awhile. I've been in the hospital. Good news is that i've finished this completely. Now i just have to upload it all. Enjoy the goodness :)

* * *

"You sure you should be driving?" Tony asked. Kelsey nodded her head.

"You know that wasnt my fault." She was smirking a little as she pulled up behind the car Gibbs was driving and stopped near the edge of the road. they piled out of their cars and gathered for directions. They had been specifically been assigned a case from the director. Personally delivered and everything.

"Ziva gather statements. McGee, wait for Ducky. Dinozzo, Kelsey; go down to the car." Gibbs turned to walk away and Ziva followed in some sort of protest. Kelsey turned back to the car and Tony thrust a box into her hands. Kelsey stepped over the rail and Tony followed behind.

"Watch your step. You take enough time off of work."

"Stop your bitching," Kelsey retorted with a smile. She let out a small giggle but stopped dead in her tracks as they were near the end of slope. She was looking ahead through the broken branches and small trees to see an orange Mitsubishi Eclipse. A stiffled noise came from Kelsey's mouth.

"What?" Tony asked. He came up and stopped next to her. Kelsey dropped the box to the ground and raced to the car and looked at the driver, his head against the headrest and his hair falling off to the right. Kelsey had to stop herself from touching the teenager or the car itself. She had to look at her brother and resist seeing if he had a pulse. She looked more carefully as she fought back her tears and saw some blood on his neck which had come from the bullet-hole in his head. Tony jogged up behind her.

"Kelsey..." he exhaled. He set his box - and hers - on the ground.

"Something wrong?" Kelsey put a hand through her hair to busy herself and shook her head.

"I'll be back," she said, taking off back toward the slope. she climbed up and passed everyone in a blurr. Anger fueled her as she slammed the door the car. Why her brother? Who would want to kill her brother?

"Oh my...mmm" she bit her lip and reved the engine as she raced up the road at a dangerous speed, only to turn around and come flying back and turning back to headquarters enraged. She was still able to see the scene in her mirrors when her phone started ringing. With a shaking hand she threw it out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the NCIS franchise, blah blah blah, only several charecters belong to me.

**Notes:** Enjoyyyyy :)

* * *

"I would have preferred doing it..."

The double doors to Director Vance's office burst open and Kelsey stood infront of his desk with clenched fists.

"I'll call you later. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and she glared at him.

"You knew...you knew!!" she yelled.

"Knew what?" Vance asked, standing.

"You specifically assigned us to that case. You knew it was my brother. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I thought you would rather deal with it instead of letting someone else." He came around his desk to her.

"Some warning would have been nice." Kelsey placed her hands on her hips as he took another step closer. They stood face to face for a few moments, before he stepped back and leaned on his desk with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kelsey asked again. His phone began ringing but they still stared at eachother. He finally turned away and Kelsey strutted out of the room and down the the morgue. Of course Ducky wasn't there, but she could at least calm herself down while she waited. She had no true intentions of going back to the scene.

* * *

"Miss...Miss Montague...?" Palmer had a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up," he hissed. Kelsey looked at him and rubbed her cold, left cheek. She saw two dead bodies laying on the exam tables across the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Gibbs is going to be on his way down here in a few mintues. He isn't very...happy with you right now. I just thought I would let you know." He said sheepishly. Kelsey stood and walked toward the tables and turned to face him.

"Thanks. Do you uh, know where Ducky went?" Palmer pointed behind her and she turned to see him returning to the room.

"Ah. Miss Kelsey, your awake now." she nodded and approached him as he eyed her with a sad expression.

"Gibbs is..."

" Yeah, quiet pissed, I know," she said, cutting his slow speech short.

He nodded. "Well yes."

Kelsey extended a hand to the bodies. "Is there anything you can tell me about this one?" She asked.

It was the bald one, the one that was in the drivers seat; her brother.

"Well he died of a gun shot wound to the head. It passed through the central lobe and killed him quite quickly. If that bullet hadn't, though, it looks like his leukimia soon would have. Poor boy, only about 16." Kelsey nodded for him to continue. "He was in excellent physical shape despite the cancer though. He was a bit skinny, but such a thing is to be expected. Isn't it?" he asked the body. Kelsey turned her attention to the other body.

"What about him?" she asked.

"16 or so as well. His neck was broken. And these marks here, on his neck..." Ducky points to the marks with his index finger, "...indicate that someone forcefully snapped his neck..."

"In these files over here are the identities of the two victims." He began going toward his desk to get them.

"No need, I better get going. Thank you, Ducky." She walked through the doors and waited at the elevator, but noticed it coming down, and decided to take the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Dont own NCIS, only several characters are mine in the fanfiction.

**Notes:** I apologize for the cheese XD

* * *

"Abby!" Kelsey exclaimed walking into the lab. She was sitting at her computer, and turned abruptly to face Kelsey.

"What can you tell me?" Kelsey asked, with pleading eyes. Abby sucked out of her giant drink cup and slammed it down.

"Well, the drivers phone was found on the floor by the pedals. It's in pretty good shape, considering one of the pedals crushed it, so I can get alot of data from the phone. The problem is, I dont have any now."

"Oh, alright. I'll come back later then." Kelsey gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks."

Kelsey retreated from the room and, once again, took the stairs up.

* * *

Kelsey instantly felt the eyes of her 3 team mates on her body. They all stayed silent as she sat down in her chair at the desk her and Tony shared. It was at that moment Kelsey wished her desk was one of the ones on the other side of the wall.

"You wont be driving for a while." Tony whispered. Kelsey didn't say anything to him.

"He's your brother." Kelsey looked over at him and he continued what he was doing. This wasn't a question toward her; it was a statement. Simple, yet complex. She answered him with silence. Tony paused in his typing and then he saw Ziva stand and they all prepared to present to Gibbs. He had came from upstairs.

"Backseat passenger was Brian Reynolds. 16 years old. His dad is currently doing some secret spy work." Ziva stated. "Not sure on what, its confidential."

Gibbs gave Ziva a hard stare and she put up her finger, retreating to her computer.

"Front seat passanger was Zeke Bernard. 17 in a week, dad in the navy and mom is in the marines. According to him ,he made it out of the crash by playing dead when another man approached the car." Tony hit a button and some pictures went by on the screen.

"The driver was Ryan Montague. 16 years old. He was shot in the head. Most known family members are um dead. Except for umm...yeah." McGee trailed off and Kelsey stood behind everyone, trying to ignore the hot feeling that was rising to her face.

"Thats it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, yeah. We havent been here that long, Ducky and Abby need time to work." McGee stated.

"McGee, go help Abby. Tony-

"Looking up the addresses Boss."

"And someone go back and get more tire prints!" Gibbs barked. He approached Kelsey and stared at her for a moment, and motioned to the elevator.

They both entered and he hit the pause button. Kelsey leaned on the wall as she tried to make herself relax.

"What was going through your head speeding off like that? Do you know you endangered everyone out there on the road!? Not to mention yourself?" He was glaring at her. He paced in front of her and then stopped, with his hand on the wall, forcing her to look at him.

"I understand," she stated.

Gibbs sighed. "Your brother?"

Kelsey nodded, and Gibbs pushed the button and resumed the elevator. Kelsey had her hands clasped behind her back and kept her head down.

"I'm going to talk to Ducky. Go upstairs or go home, you're off of the case."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I dont own NCIS, yadda yadda.

**Notes:** I really do apologize for the short chapters. Haha, enjoy.

* * *

Kelsey kept her shaking hand on the doorknob of the interigation room simply wishing she hadn't begged to interogate Zeke Bernard. It only made it worse that her co-workers were going to be watching her. It made her feel guilty along with tons of other emotions because they had no idea she was off of the case. She took a quick breath and then entered the room. Zeke sat at the table with red eyes a wet cloth in his hand. He was compulsively wiping his face with it.

"Zeke Bernard." Kelsey announced. He stopped and looked up at her. It was one of her brothers friends. They didn't know eachother, though. She had never seen Zeke Bernard in her life.

"Y-yes?"

Kelsey took a seat across from him and looked at him, still wiping his face. he sort of had a Ahia Labouf look about him, with dark eyes and dark brown hair. The difference was is that his hair wasnt curly.

"I need to ask you a few questions about the accident you were involved in earlier today."

"What, do you want another playback?" he asked angrily.

"If you would like to give me a playback, thas fine," Kelsey said politely. Zeke sat back in an aggravated manner. Kelsey clasped her hands in front of her on the table.

"Ryan had picked me up and then we went and picked our friend Brian up. We were going to go hang out... at the mall. We were just ready to turn down South Street when his phone rang. I dont know who it was, but the caller had Ryan go get a pizza, and was going to have him deliver it here or some shit."

Zeke paused but Kelsey nodded for him to continue.

"Anyways, we were driving down the road and the phone rang again. Ryan started totally freaking out on the guy on the line and then the next thing we all knew some car was speeding up behind us. It was pushing the side of the car and Ryan yelled at us to make sure our seat belts were on. He rammed the brakes and the guy kept going forward and turned somewhere."

"Can you tell me anything about the car?"

"N-no...I don't remember anything about the car..." Zeke replied quietly. There was a long silence, and Zeke refolded the cloth the had been wiping his face with.

"We kept going and he showed up again."

"Why keep going forward?" kelsey asked.

"Because we could get help faster going forward than going all the way back." Zeke spat back. He seemed really irritated whenever she talked.

"Anyways. The car came back behind us and kept ramming us around. We crashed into that tree and Brian was the only one knocked out. Ryan's phone rang, and when he answered it and then the guy came to the vehicle and shot him in the head." He let out a stiffled noise and began rubbing his face again. Tears had sprung up in his eyes.

"I was...I don't know...slumped forward maybe. I ended up missing the bullet; I guess he thought i was dead because he didnt bother with me. I don't know what happened to Brian...but I know he did something. When he was gone...I got out and called for help."

"Do you... remember anything Ryan said while he was on the phone? Did he mention any names? Or maybe say why he was bringing a pizza here?"

"He said he was bringing the pizza to you, t-that you asked him too. And he refrenced to you a few times in the second phone call, but I don't know why. Oh God...I don't fucking know..."

"It's alright, you've told us what you can, and that is always better than nothing." She looked over at him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was still wiping his face.

"What's up with the cloth?" She motioned toward it as he refolded it.

"I can't...get Ryan's brain off of my face. Can I please see my parents now?" He pleaded at the end.

"If you have anything else, please, don't hesitate to come back or call." She handed him a card and escorted him to the door where an officer took him to his parents. Kelsey looked into the glass and sighed. The only thing they had to go on now were the tire marks found at the scene, the paint transfer from the car, and the cell phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only wished i owned NCIS.

**Notes:**

* * *

McGee and Kelsey went down to abby's lab while tony and ziva went upstairs to gibbs. they had just returned from gathering the tire tracks.

"Tell us you have something." McGee said.

"Well, I ran the paint and it came back to a black and red 97 Mustang. I mean this is like, brand new paint, too. There are only like 10 in the area. And on top of that, how many do you think got shiny new black wheels?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at them both.

"Two?" Kelsey asked.

"One. And it belongs to a Roger Dell. ex-marine." McGee looked to Kelsey.

"I'll go run it and get his address." As he went out of the room, Kelsey went toward Abby's tv and looked at it.

"Can you put a picture of the car and the owner up?"

"Mhmm." Abby hit a few buttons and there was a picture of the car and the owner. Kelsey's mouth dropped and she turned and ran out of the room. She rushed upstairs and over to McGee.

"Move!" she pushed his chair and typed rapidly on his computer. Two pictures appeared on the screen; one of Roger Dell and one of the car he owned. Kelsey stood up and went to the TV.

"Does he look familiar?" She asked. Gibbs was getting off of the elevator and Kelsey put her hands on her hips as she waited for a response. Tony stood up and got closer to the TV.

"Yeah, thats the guy who was pulled out of the car that hit you awhile ago. Roger Dell, right?" kelsey nodded.

"The tire tracks and paint transfer were at the scene."

"Lets go get him then." Everyone began gathering their gear and went to the elevator.

"Stay here," Gibbs ordered Kelsey. Frowning, she turned and went down the stairs and back to the lab.

"Anything on the phone?" She sighed.

"Yes actually. I just got that stuff back, and i'm really sad to say that the last call before he died was from the pay phone down the road. Do you want to know something interesting, though? And this will just totally blow your mind." Abby exclaimed with her hands. Kelsey arched an eye brow.

"The Director called once right after he died."

Abby and Kelsey exchanged confused looks.

"After?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, from his cell phone. But...why would the Director call him?" Abby asked in a shushed tone.

"I'll go find out..."


End file.
